Repairs
by Soyna
Summary: A newly commissioned ship for the WRO is having issues and Reeve calls upon Cid for repairs.


**REPAIRS**

* * *

**By**: Albedosreqium / Soyna

**Setting:**  
After Advent and Dirge are said and done …  
**Rating, Genre and Warnings:  
**Mature because, well, it is best to be safe with anything that I write … You should all know this by now. There are a lot of cuss words in here and it is very, very smutty.

**Disclaimer:  
**All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.  
**Summary and Additional Information  
**Abnormal was absolutely craving a Cid and Reeve ficlet and she be doing me a picture from my Want story … well … here you go.

Sigh … I tried to make Reeve not so, well, stalkerish, but I just couldn't help myself.

SMUTTY! YOU BE WARNED!

* * *

"Having problems?" Cid frowned down at the engine of the _Tiny Bronco_ at the small voice that was hovering above him.

He didn't even bother to look up as he threw his ratchet wrench at the small cat. He knew Cait would dodge it. The pesky thing always did. He hoped one day he would hit him and then Reeve would have to come to collect and …

He shook his head and tried to focus back on the bolt that he was trying to fasten, but now couldn't because he had thrown his ratchet across the room.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he tried to thread the nut with his fingers, but they were too thick and they ended up scraping against the side of the casing. He let out a series of curses that would have made his mother ashamed of him.

He sucked on his scraped finger when he felt something tapping his leg. He looked down to see Cait holding the ratchet up to him. He smiled around his finger and sucked on it a little harder. "I don't normally play fetch," Cait said. Cid purposely waited a moment longer and slowly pulled out his now thoroughly wet finger from his mouth.

"Ya know, Reeve, this is gettin' bothersome," he said as he took the ratchet sharply away from the cat. "The hell are ya hangin' 'round here all the time anyway?"

"It's Cait," the cat said. The little robot hated it when he called him Reeve, but Cid didn't much care. He did it to get Reeve's attention because he knew that the director was watching. Cait was always slightly different when Reeve was directly monitoring the conversations. The robotic cat's accent became less prominent and its normally excessive bouncing lessened. He always knew when Reeve was watching.

"Yeah, well, the others may see the difference between you two, but I ain't that dumb, Reeve." Cid looked at his bleeding finger and noted that he had scraped off quite a bit of skin and sucked on them again; he was going to have to bandage it. He made sure Cait was looking at him when he gave his fingers a special treatment. He hollowed his cheeks when he sucked on it before pulling it out again. "So, answer my question."

Cait was looking up at him with wider than normal eyes. "Oh!" The cat blinked and he could see Reeve in the action. "I was wonderin' if I could help out?"

Cid smirked down at the cat. "I dun need no help from a cat, Reeve. If ya ever get brave enough ta bring yer ass down 'ere, then we can play." He pointed his bloody and wet finger at the robot. "Otherwise, ya better get yer toy outta 'ere before I punt it."

Cait gasped but scurried away.

Cid smiled and watched the cat run away. "Well, that should get 'em all riled up." He sucked his finger again as he went to find a first-aid kit.

* * *

Reeve sat in front of his monitor with his eyes closed. He was no longer connected to Cait. He was taking deep breaths, trying to control himself. He didn't know how Cid always knew when he had direct control of Cait. He had watched all the video and when he was not in control, he called the cat, Cait. As soon as he 'stepped forward' Cid would immediately start calling the small robot, Reeve.

Cid would always act differently and do those little things to tease him. It was infuriatingly obvious what he had been doing to his finger. He wasn't 'licking his wounds', he was showing off.

Reeve didn't need to review the video to visualize the latest batch of teasing images that were presented to him. He knew it was teasing as Cid had sucked on his thick finger which disappeared into his warm mouth. How he had purposely hollowed his cheeks to apply more suction. Cid had deliberately pulled that finger out of his mouth - much too slowly –- from between his tightly pursed lips and pointed the slick digit at him.

He shivered and was grateful that there was no one else in his office. He did regret that he had chosen to check on Cid when he did. Cait was just supposed to look at Cid. He was looking quite delightful leaning over his engine working away with his snug light- blue shirt stretching over his back. He had watched the captain's muscles move underneath that shirt before he was implored to ask if he needed help. He really did want to help. He did not expect the man to throw a ratchet … or suck his fingers like that.

He straightened up in his chair, but didn't dare rise yet. He was going to be late for the meeting. He couldn't walk down the hallway in the condition that he was in, even though his jacket would have hid his aching problem. He was still way too aroused at the thought of that long, wet, thick finger and wished he had been there to suck on it and lick his wound to make it all better.

He groaned and leaned forward so that his elbows were resting on the desk and put his head in his hands. Cid always seemed to be teasing him and tempting him from afar. He knew a long time ago that it wasn't his imagination about how the man looked at him or taunted him. When they worked together during the last tension-filled episode, the man's blue eyes were always darting towards him and he couldn't help but admire the man as well.

Even if Cid smoked, was a loud mouth, had questionable plans, and was the most unapproachable man that he had ever met, he was also the most rugged, well-muscled and magnificent figure of a man that he had ever encountered.

He was doomed.

There was a rap on the door and it startled him. He looked up to see Tseng look in the room. "Are you coming to the meeting?" He knew this meeting was important. It was how WRO would gather funding from the fallen Shin-Ra and he needed to discuss the money transfer issues that were starting to develop.

Reeve blinked slowly and turned to the playback of the scene that he had already viewed from Cait's eyes. He found his fingers reach out to pause the image of Cid's slightly concave cheeks and his pink lips curved around that thick finger.

He nodded to the Turk. "I will be late. I have had something urgent come up."

* * *

"Highwind?"

Cid shook his head and went to grab a towel to wipe the grease off his hands. It wasn't the weird accented voice that he had been expecting as he turned to see Reeve standing on the other side of the _Tiny Bronco_.

The real Reeve and not the tiny, strange robot cat version.

"Reeve, surprise ta see ya," he said quickly.

Reeve looked all business in that annoying long coat of his. He hated the fact that the man wore that jacket all the time. The few instances that he had seen him wearing leaner clothes were much more enjoyable.

"Well, this wasn't a planned stop," Reeve said. Cid noted that his eyes darted briefly away from his face.

"Oh?" he asked as he concentrated on a smudge that was on the back of his hand. He looked up briefly at the director.

"It seems that the _Black Jack_ happened to be having some engine problems as we were passing by," Reeve looked at a piece of paper that looked like a printout, "and since you are the one that promised us that we wouldn't have any problems with it, I thought you should take a look at it."

Cid blinked. "Wha?"

"The airship that we commissioned you to build. It's broken and it's in need of repairs," Reeve said as he handed the printout to Cid's eager hands. "Here's the list of the issues that sprang up on _Black Jack's_ fuel injection system, and other problems. We can barely get her up to speed."

Cid glared at the information on the pieces of paper and started grumbling as he read the list. "This is fuckin' bullshit!" Cid yelled and nearly spat at Reeve. Reeve was not one to back down from the man's temper and found this all rather exciting. "I had 'er tuned up perfectly before I passed 'er off ta ya. The hell have yer idiots done to break 'er?"

"The _Black Jack_ hasn't been functioning well in the last week. We had no choice but to bring it here for you to repair." Reeve rubbed his beard thoughtfully, enjoying how delightful Cid's jaw was when it was clenching and unclenching. He also admired the flush of anger that appeared on his cheeks and even noticed that the tips of his ears were turning red.

"Well, fuck!" Cid said as he threw the report down onto the ground. "What have ya been doin' to _Black Jack_?"

Reeve shrugged his shoulders.

Cid turned on his heel and stormed out of the hanger and went to go see what they had done to his baby. Reeve couldn't help but let his eyes wander down his back.

Cid stormed into the bridge of the _Black Jack_, yelling and cursing up a storm. He demanded all the records that they had and the 'fuckin' moron that was supposed to be looking after 'Blacky'.

Reeve watched with amusement as Cid didn't wait for an answer from anyone and he insulted everyone in sight before loudly announcing that he was going to fix the fuckin' engine and they better keep her maintenance up better or he was going to stick his spear up their asses.

The men looked at him nervously as Cid stormed away into the engine room. "Sir?" one of them asked. He was the one in charge of the engine room but had been obviously too scared to say anything.

"I will take care of Highwind. Don't worry about your position on the ship. None of you are blamed for what is going on with _Black Jack's_ engine." Reeve pulled out some cards. "Gentlemen. It'll be a long night. Why don't you go into town and have a good time? Don't come back until lunch tomorrow."

The men looked a bit hesitant but when a new series of curses could be heard from the engine room they quickly grabbed the cards and vacated the airship.

Reeve smiled as he went down to the engine room to see that Cid had already opened up one of the control panels and examined at the array.

"The fuck is this shit?"

Reeve smiled and rubbed his beard again. "What ever do you mean?"

"What the_ fuck_ is this _shit!"_ Cid said as he pointed to the panel.

"I am not aware of … " Reeve started but Cid was already turned back to the panel and he muttered another string of curses as he started to work.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Reeve asked.

Cid let out a series of curses that even made Reeve raise his eyebrows. He turned sharply. "I'm gonna go get my tools. Ya can quit screwin' shit up around 'ere for starters," Cid said curtly as he stormed past him.

Reeve swallowed hard as he watched the man climb up the ladder. He never thought he would be so grateful to see that he wasn't wearing that awful coat that he often wore wrapped around his waist.

Reeve started to unbuckle his own coat for the next part of his plan.

…

Cid's anger had not cooled by the time he had returned back to the _Black Jack's_ engine room with his toolbox. People messing with his systems were not people that he tolerated. He had the ship optimized and there shouldn't be a need for a tune-up for another six months; it shouldn't have gone so far out of alignment in such a short period of time.

He muttered as he walked back into the engine room and was going to yell at Reeve for allowing such incompetent asshats to work on his ship.

He spotted Reeve sitting on the edge of the walkway looking quite intently at the wiring on an instrument panel.

Reeve was not wearing his long blue jacket. Reeve must have been working out because he was looking a bit more fit than the last time that he saw the man without that oppressive coat. He was wearing a pair of snug, dark slacks and a short sleeve, dark-blue t-shirt that showed off well-muscled shoulders. Reeve looked over his shoulder at him. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong in this panel." He then looked back at the wires and began to align things so that they would fit in the box. "Do you want to look at it first?"

"Gotta check out this first," Cid said and walked past Reeve. "Why don'tcha check the fuses on panel eight? Make sure that they're all functionin'." Cid found that he could no longer hold onto the anger he had earlier as he watched the man stand up. "I'm gonna go down ta level two and check on the valves. I think they ain't respondin' ta the commands."

Reeve nodded and walked over to where the fuse panel was. Cid shook his head. He didn't need to focus on the pesky head of the WRO at the moment. He had a ship to worry about and Blacky wasn't going to fix herself.

He took the narrow walkway and started to examine the solenoids. It didn't take him long to figure out what was wrong.

Cid knew this was because of the man that was supposedly checking the fuse boxes upstairs. He touched the magnet that was attached to the other side of the pipe. An inexperienced eye would have missed the slim piece of metal that was attached there, but he knew the _Black Jack's_ engine better than anyone.

He pulled at it and was surprised at how powerful it was. It would need more than his fingers to pry the piece of metal off so that the solenoids would move as they should. He could see that there were more of them attached around the pipes that were the cause of all the problems on the ship.

His first thought was deliberate sabotage against the WRO.

His second thought was deliberate sabotage that was a personal attack against him. It was no secret that people thought it was favouritism that he got the work from WRO.

His third thought was about the purpose for the sabotage had to do with the man that was no longer wearing his long flouncing coat that was on the upper engine deck.

"Goddamn him," Cid cussed as he tried to pry the magnet off. He got it to move but it quickly slammed back into place. He even tried to get a screwdriver under it but only succeeded in getting it stuck between the magnet and the pipe.

"Everything all right down there?"

He looked up towards the voice, even though he couldn't see the owner. "Yeah. I found the problem. Why don'tcha come on down? I can use yer help."

He stood in the middle of the walkway with his legs spread wide and his arms crossed. He wished he had a smoke at the moment but he had left them back at his shop.

He watched as a foot appeared on the ladder and then the legs of the WRO leader. He did admire how snug the pants were against his bottom as he went more slowly than was necessary.

Cid clenched his teeth and waited for the man to turn to him. He nodded his head to where his screwdriver was attached to the pipe and magnet. "It seems that there were some additions," Cid said.

Reeve had the courtesy to blush at least and reach behind his head in a nervous gesture. "Additions? What additions?"

"Don't ya bullshit me," Cid said as he unfolded his arms. "Those fuckin' magnets would cause all those problems that ya had on that list." Cid walked forward and was quite pleased to see that Reeve tried to take a step back. Tried, because the ladder was right behind him and the only place for the man to go was up, and that wasn't going to happen.

"Oh, so you are saying that it's sabotage?" Reeve said, trying to look calm and not at all nervous.

"I'm sayin' that ya have another reason ta be 'ere other than me fixin' up Blacky." Cid stood right in front of the man. He took a deep breath of the smell of the director; he smelled of a light citrus and it suited him well. He often wondered what soap the man used or if it was an aftershave. He liked the smell and he allowed himself to get closer to get a better sniff. He could see that Reeve was nervous at his closeness.

"What … what other reason would there be?" Reeve said after he cleared his throat. Cid could see the director's chest hitch slightly.

"I can fix Blacky up in an hour," Cid said. He put a hand on the ladder, effectively trapping the director who was now licking his lips. "Whaddya ya say, Tuesti?"

"That sounds pretty quick, Highwind," Reeve said, his dark eyes darting to the trapped arm and then to his face. The flush deepened. Cid couldn't have been more pleased. This was a hell of a lot more fun than teasing him through Cait Sith. "Do you think you could strip everything in an hour?"

Reeve's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened slightly. Cid was enjoying his stunned response, when Reeve quickly gathered himself and spoke with his smooth voice. "I think we can strip quicker than an hour, but it sure will take longer than that to put it together."

It was Cid's turn to be stunned. Reeve had never been a forward man in this manner before and he was feeling turned-on by the simple statement. Reeve's lips curved into a smile and one of his hands moved bravely forward. He felt it touch his arm and move to his shoulder and was quite pleased with the bold move of the other man. "I think all the offending parts can be removed rather quickly," Reeve said, as his hand tugged at the sleeve of his shirt.

He didn't like passive pansies in bed and was afraid with Reeve taking so damn long to get his ass out here after all the years of hints, he would be a push over.

"Ya do, huh?" Cid leaned forward and moved his other hand to grip the director's side. He could feel him shiver at his touch. Cid tugged up on his shirt so he could touch Reeve's warm skin. It was smooth, as was expected from a man that hid behind a desk most of the time and had a robotic moron do his dirty work. "Those parts look pretty stubborn, may be a little rough."

He saw that Reeve's other hand was gripping the ladder rather hard and the trembling was increasing. Cid wondered how long it had been for him since he let anyone touch him or if he was as sexually repressed as he thought.

Cid pushed. He leaned in and touched his lips to the director's. He could feel the rasp of his beard against his own rough face but didn't let that stop him from moving his lips. He moved slowly, allowing Reeve to mimic his movements and open his mouth. He took advantage of the parted lips and pushed his tongue forward.

The man tasted good. He ran his tongue over the other's and Cid pressed his chest against the director's. They remained like that for longer than Cid planned. The only part of them moving together was their mouths. He didn't break the kiss until he felt the distinct sensation of something hard pressing against his thigh.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked into his dark eyes. "I hope ya got all we need in yer quarters 'cause there's no way I'm gonna make it back to the shop."

Reeve swallowed and smiled. "I'm always prepared." Cid was about to laugh when Reeve's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him in for another kiss. Not so gentle this time, as Reeve forced his tongue into his mouth and nearly took his breath away.

When Reeve released his mouth, Cid was grateful that he still had a voice. "Good ta know." They pulled slowly away from each other, but still touching. He felt his cheeks getting hot as well as other places getting hard at the thought of how Reeve was being a sneak and having planned this.

He knew he should have been annoyed and angry as hell, but the thought of tapping Reeve's ass was enough to melt his anger into hot lust. "Now, get that ass up that ladder," Cid said and gave it a quick smack.

Reeve gave a soft yelp and rubbed the part where he hit. "Maybe you should go ahead first," Reeve said as he turned back to him.

"Ya stared at my ass earlier. It's my turn ta stare at yers," Cid said, as he pointed to the ladder, "Get that tight ass up there so I can start removin' all them pesky layers."

Reeve looked like he was going to protest but stopped and turned to the ladder and went up it much quicker than he came down. Cid followed quickly behind. He arrived at the top to see Reeve picking up his coat. His dark eyes looked to him with amusement. Cid couldn't help but smile.

"Ya ain't puttin' that back on, are ya?" Cid said as he walked over.

Reeve shook his head. "No. Just have a few necessities in the pockets." Reeve smiled back.

Cid felt that his pants were way too snug for such teasing statements. He rushed forward and crushed the man against him and attached his mouth to his neck. He heard the jacket crumple to the floor.

Reeve was not shy about where he was placing his hands and he felt the smooth fingers move underneath his shirt and push it up. Reeve's other hand was rather brave and firmly cupped the bulge in his pants.

"I don't think I'm gonna be waiting for us to return to your quarters," Cid said as he felt himself being squeezed and the hardness of Reeve poking at him.

Reeve made a small gasp. "Don't care."

"Aw, fuck," was all Cid could say to that. He hadn't been turned-on like this in ages. He pushed Reeve up against the wall and started to tear at the man's clothes.

Reeve's fingers started to do the same with his. Buttons were undone, zippers lowered and shirts were tossed over each other's heads, with only a few curse words from Cid and a few gasps from Reeve.

Cid took full advantage of the fact that he had Reeve naked in front of him. Reeve seemed a little hesitant to reach out and touch, now that the layer of fabric covering him was gone; their underwear was now tossed to the side. Cid didn't wait. He eagerly grabbed hold of Reeve's cock and looked down at it. It felt great when he gripped the warm, velvety skin and squeezed on it firmly. He was thrilled with the startled gasp that left Reeve's lips and how he threw his head back, nearly smacking it against the ship's metal wall.

"How long has it been for ya, Reeve? Since ya let someone touch ya like this?" Cid asked as he squeezed it, liking the feel in his hand. It had been too long for him as well.

Reeve groaned and placed his hands on his shoulders. He thrust himself into his hand. "Much too long," Reeve breathed.

Cid smiled. The director was going to be putty in his hands. Well, a hard putty, but under his control anyway, and that was all that mattered in the end. He squeezed the other man's dick and enjoyed the small gasp and how his neck started to turn red with heated passion. Cid planned on making his whole body do that by the end of this encounter.

The director's hands tightened on his shoulders. He looked down at him and saw that the tip was leaking quite a bit. Reeve wasn't lying when he said it had been a long time. It was a wonderful sight to see. He looked back up at the dark-haired man's face and was quite enjoying the fact that he was doing this to him. Reeve's eyes were closed and his mouth was open, letting out small pants of pleasure. If Cid wasn't so damn aroused, he would have loved to watch the man like this for hours.

But that was for later.

He stopped the movement when a groan left Reeve's throat and his head came to rest against his shoulder. He kept his hand on his dick and could feel it twitching and Reeve's hips wanting him to move some more.

"Why," Reeve panted, unable to remove his head from his shoulder, "did you stop?"

Cid smiled and with his free hand, reached out to cup the back of Reeve's head. He pressed his lips against his ear, taking his lobe between his teeth for a brief moment. Cid whispered in his ear. "'Cause I'm gonna fuck ya first," Cid said and enjoyed how the dick in his hand twitched and Reeve bit down on his shoulder in response. It was Cid's turn to throw his head back and groan.

"Fuck."

Reeve's lips and tongue kissed where he had bitten as if he were apologizing. Cid didn't mind the bite. He actually liked things a little rough, so he was all the more thrilled with this turn of events.

"I was hoping that this is where it would lead," Reeve said, panting against his shoulder and continued to gently try to move his hips.

"It'll certainly lead ya ta be a fuck-tired mess on the damn floor," Cid said. He let go of the man's dick and pushed him back. "Spread out that coat of yers an' lie down on it."

Reeve looked over at the pile of clothes on the floor and quickly fell to his knees, scrambling for the coat to be spread out. Cid was tempted to just spit-fuck him like that. The man hid his well-toned body behind his heavy coat. There was so much that was enjoyable about his body and he was going to indulge in every part of it –- eventually.

"Ya got the stuff?" he asked as he saw that Reeve was rifling through his pockets. Reeve just nodded as his shaky hands pulled out the items that Cid was thinking about. "Yer a damn naughty boy to have planned all this," Cid said as Reeve went to sit on his spread-out coat.

Reeve looked quite delightful sitting there, with every part of his body shivering and blushing with anticipation.

"Damn naughty indeed," Cid said. Reeve looked up at him and it was so damn sexy getting the man to blush. He also noted how his eyes were drawn to his own throbbing dick. Cid grabbed hold of himself and gave it a couple of strokes. "Do you want this, Tuesti?" He rubbed his own thumb over the head to spread the slickness that was accumulating there.

Reeve licked his lips. On any other day, Cid would let the man's mouth surround him and he would come down his throat, but he wanted to fuck the man senseless first. Hell, he didn't know how long they had before they would be interrupted by the other members of the crew. Cid returned the gesture by licking his own lips, tasting the man from their kiss. He wanted to taste more of him, but from the way Reeve looked, it would have set him off and he wanted to have the man come while he was fucking him, not sucking him.

They would have time for that later and when they had more privacy.

He knelt down and roughly placed his hands on the other man's knees to ensure that his legs remained apart. Reeve fell back onto one of his elbows and the other reached up to grab at one of Cids hands that were spreading his knees apart.

Cid grinned and was about to ask the man if he was getting nervous, but Reeve looked nothing but. Reeve quickly grabbed his hand, squeezing it firmly and pulled it off his knee. Cid was a bit stunned as Reeve brought the hand to his mouth. Cid felt the damp lips press against his knuckles and his tongue dart out to caress them. Cid was transfixed at the sight of Reeve's tongue moving and working along the ridges of his fingers.

"Ya got a talented tongue there, Tuesti," Cid whispered, a bit appalled that his voice sounded shaky. The corner of Reeve's mouth turned up slightly. Cid was becoming more inclined to let that man's tongue do its work on his hardened cock.

"I've been told that," Reeve said with his eyelids lowering and his lips parting. Cid didn't have time to react as two of his fingers disappeared into his warm mouth and he felt the wonders of his tongue wrapping around them. He leaned in, allowing Reeve to lean a little further back, his other hand nearly forcing the man's knee to the ground as he watched and felt the man work saliva around his fingers.

He couldn't help but gasp as Reeve's mouth moved his fingers in and out; the director's head bobbed slightly and he made a series of slurping noises that made Cid groan shamelessly.

He reeled in his noises. He knew that it had been awhile but there was no need to lose control. He had to keep in control of the situation if he was going to keep the man from spying on him with that stupid robot cat of his.

Reeve slowly pulled his head back and let the fingers fall out of his mouth. Reeve still held his hand and kissed his fingertips - in a surprisingly near romantic gesture - but the words that followed were anything but. "I've been told that you are rather good with your fingers."

Cid stared at the director and was seeing the man in a whole new light. Reeve pushed his hand downward and he allowed his damp fingers to fall along to the man's belly before he regained some control. He curled his fingers slightly as he ran his hand down from his bellybutton and followed the trail of dark hair to the man's groin.

He ran his saliva-dampened fingers around the flushed head of the man's cock and further dampened them with the leaking precum that was forming there. Cid resisted the urge to taste him. He didn't grip the man like he wanted to, either. He kept his fingers stroking the soft, velvety skin of the sensitive member.

"What are you waiting for, Highwind? Aren't you going to put those fingers to good use?"

Cid blinked down at him. He moved his hand lower so that he was now caressing the warm balls and he squeezed them gently. "If ya hand me that bottle over there, I can get down ta business."

Reeve tilted his head back and his hips thrust forward. His dark eyes closed and his fingers sought out the bottle that he had removed from his jacket earlier. Cid squeezed his balls in his hand a little harder and enjoyed watching the reaction he got. The bottle was rolled beside him. Cid released the man's knee and grabbed it, quickly opening the bottle and placing some of the slick on his fingers that had been caressing his tightening balls moments before.

He chuckled slightly as Reeve collapsed completely back on the dark-blue jacket. The director's hands grabbing handfuls of his coat. His eyes were open wide now, staring at him. "Yer ready for this?" Cid asked as he moved his fingers down to his opening.

Reeve nodded.

That wasn't enough for Cid. He wanted to hear Reeve ask for it. He pressed a little harder near his entrance and leaned over him so that his other arm was pressed by the man's hip. "I didn't hear ya," Cid breathed down at the director.

"Cid!" Reeve growled and looked at him. Cid could see the frustration on the man's face. He wanted to hear more but Cid was hurting so much. He would play with him more later, right now he was too damn horny to hold back.

He slid his fingers inside the warm body and had to bite his lip at the reaction of the man beneath him. Reeve arched his back and tossed his head to the side. His whole body was shaking at the intrusion. For a moment, Cid thought he pushed in too quickly or didn't lube his finger enough, but the sound that escaped the man's lips was anything but pained. He wiggled his finger around and that simple movement caused Reeve's eyes to roll back in his head.

He particularly liked that reaction.

Cid leaned over the panting man as he dominated him. "Ain't ya glad that ya finally got yer ass down here?"

"I'll be even happier," Reeve panted, "when you quit delaying and get to it already."

Cid had to close his eyes and take a deep breath. He felt the man shift beneath him and a leg wrap around him. He felt something smack against his face. He blinked his eyes opened and saw what it was as it landed on Reeve's stomach. He smirked at the small square package.

"Impatient." Cid chuckled and he curled his finger slightly and caused Reeve to shudder. "Open the damn thing, my hand's busy."

Cid watched as Reeve's shaky fingers opened the packet and pulled out the condom. Cid grabbed the rubber from him and pulled his fingers out in order to place the rubber on himself. He wasn't going to wait any longer, not with a man throwing a condom at him. He didn't know if he had prepared the man enough and didn't really care.

He wasn't waiting anymore.

Reeve was moving a bit as if he was trying to get more comfortable. Cid didn't let him move too much as he grabbed the man. He wanted those legs wrapped back around him when he fucked him.

He grabbed the man's hips and raised them so he had easier access to the part he wanted. Reeve started to say something but he didn't hear a word the man said as he thrust in. He did hear him yell though and Cid quickly slapped a hand over the man's mouth. He didn't want the whole crew coming down here, at least not until he was done.

Reeve felt good. Damn good. He moved sharply, revelling in the feel of the man around his cock and hearing Reeve's stifled moans. Cid didn't hold himself back any more. He thrust into him at a pace that was harder than he meant to, but Reeve didn't seem to mind, so he kept on going.

Cid had had his eye for a long time and there were many times that he had dreamt of fucking him completely senseless or strangling him.

The fucking was a lot more enjoyable than he would have thought.

"Fuck." Cid growled under his breath as he continued to thrust into the man. He kept his hand against the director's mouth, trying to stifle his increasing volume. The sight of Reeve with his mouth covered by his rough hand, his dark eyes wide and his cheeks flushed beneath his beard, was something that he could enjoy again.

"Should bring yer ass," Cid panted, "outta yer office more often."

Reeve grumbled something but he couldn't make out the words. Cid decided to let the man's mouth go and use his hands to adjust his hips so he could thrust deeper. Reeve gave out a groan that Cid couldn't resist.

He closed his eyes, unable to look at the man as he fucked him. It was too damn tantalizing to look at him. He didn't want to lose it too soon. He wanted to make sure Reeve understood that he was in control of this situation, despite the fact that he had rigged the _Black Jack_ …

His stomach was already starting to coil with the excitement and thrill of dominating the director below him.

The legs around his waist tightened and the hips twisted and it was … all too much. He tried to control his breathing and concentrate on making Reeve come first. The man was obviously overeager and he was going to make him spill. He reached forward and started to fist the man's cock. Reeve's hand moved to grip his arms and despite how soft he kept telling Reeve that his hands were, he had a pretty firm grip.

"Harder," Reeve panted.

"Fuck," was the only word he could utter, even as his mind was reeling with more colourful curses. Cid obliged and moved into the man harder. He squeezed the hard cock in his hand and stroked it at a faster pace.

Cid couldn't hold back anymore. The muscles in his stomach and his back were starting to quiver as he tried to hold back his eminent orgasm. He stroked the man faster and could feel the dampness increase around his tip.

"Highwind!" Reeve yelled and it echoed in the engine room. Cid was done. He arched into the man with two final thrusts. He kept himself buried in the man as he nearly collapsed on top of him. He stared down at the director after he was able to open his eyes. He still had the man's hard cock in his hand and realized that he hadn't made Reeve come. He would have to take care of that as soon as he caught his breath.

Before he could, Reeve moved. Cid was not expecting the movement as he was forcibly pulled out of the man. He grunted and found himself pushed down onto the dark-blue coat on the engine room floor.

He could feel the excitement of the man above him pressed against his belly. He was still trying to catch his breath.

"You need to quit smoking, Highwind. I thought you were going to make me a fuck-tired mess on the floor," Reeve whispered as he dipped his head and started to kiss Cid's throat.

"Jus' need ta get my breath back," Cid said and allowed his hands to roam up and down the slim sides of the man. "Then, I'll finish ya off."

Reeve chuckled. "I think it's my turn, since you are a fuck-tired mess beneath me."

Cid was about to protest when he heard a shuffling and a small clank that was not part of the engine sounds that had surrounded him before. "Fuck, the crew," Cid said, feeling very conscious that he was lying beneath another very naked man. He wasn't ashamed that he was gay, but getting caught with his dick all limp and wrapped in plastic was not his idea of a good time.

"Don't worry about it," Reeve said as his eyes lifted to where the noise was coming from. "I got rid of the crew until noon tomorrow. It's just Cait."

Cid first narrowed his eyes as he saw the pesky robotic cat peering down from some pipes. Then he turned his anger to Reeve. "Ya've been havin' Cait _watch_ us?" Cid growled. He clutched at the man's shoulders and tried to push him off.

Reeve resisted Cid trying and held his position above him. He was stronger than he looked. He was smiling and pressing against him. "It's for my purposes only."

"The fuck is the deal?" Cid growled as he was starting to get some of his strength back from the orgasm and was becoming pissed that Reeve had Cait watching and recording them. He was pissed off that he had the stuff available in his coat for a good fuck and pissed off that he got rid of the crew for a day.

"I wanted to make sure that it would be remembered," Reeve said and his mouth descended on his, cutting off the curses that Cid wanted to spout.

He felt the still very erect man rubbing against him and getting a little too close for comfort. Cid pulled his mouth away from the kiss. "I ain't yer bitch." Cid growled as he felt the dick pressing against his entrance. He just realized that his legs were parted and was making it easy to access. He tried to move away from Reeve but the director started to nibble on his neck and it was feeling rather good.

"Did ja think that I'm gonna to let ya screw me?" Cid panted as he found himself rolling his hips and it wasn't away from the man like he planned.

Reeve stopped chewing on his neck. "I thought you would let me do quite a few things to you," Reeve whispered into his ear, briefly sucking on his earlobe before finishing the statement. "After all, I have quite a few toys that I don't think you are going to want to punt."

Cid closed his eyes and ground his teeth tightly together. He thought about what the man was offering and was not enjoying the fact that he was not as in control of anything that had just happened. He was played very well by the man. The other problem was that he was intrigued by his offer.

Cid opened his eyes. "Well, I'm sure as hell not gonna let ya fuck me on this fuckin' hard floor. An' Cait gets thrown off the ship."

Reeve chuckled into his ear. "You don't want to watch it later?"

"Yer a fuckin' pervert," Cid grumbled.

"You've been telling me that for years," Reeve said and started to use his teeth against his collar bone again. Cid liked it too much and was warming to the idea. It was different having a man on top of him. Hell, he wasn't used to being controlled, but then, Reeve really seemed to be controlling this whole situation to begin with.

And Reeve's tongue truly was doing wonderful things to his neck.

Cid let out a groan. "Now let's get someplace more comfortable."

* * *

Black Jack or 'Blacky' is from the FF6 … just reusing the name.  
I hope this was smutty enough for you Abnormal for you to get over your craving and I think I create a uke and seme Cid in one fic.

Everyone, Enjoy.  
And I changed my poll again. So go check it out.


End file.
